shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossfire
Wilson Grey is a human operating in New Gemini. He is CEO of the weapons manufacturing company Convex Industries. At times he takes up the mantle of Crossfire to combat the new threat of meta-humans in New Gemini. Wilson Grey has strong anti-meta view. He believes that due to the recent surge in meta-humans, the people of New Gemini are under threat from those who do wrong. His company specializes in anti-meta weaponry. Due to his affiliations with his company, he is able to obtained advanced prototype weaponry to combat meta-humans. He relies on a special serum developed by his company that speeds up his reaction timing, allowing him to react at unbelievable speeds, the same serum also boosts his adrenaline, making him near impervious to non-lethal attacks. He has had multiple run-ins with members of The Icons as well as the being known as Azul the latter who armed him with 'Omni-Water' to combat the former. Biography Early Life Wilson was born on May the 3rd, 1984 to parents Margaret and Carter Grey. His father ran a successful weapons manufacturing company Grey Arms (Which would later be reformed into Convex Industries.). From a young age Wilson had a strong interest in firearms, due to his fathers company and Carters interest in them. By the age of 9 he was a keen-eyed sharpshooter. Rise to Power When Wilson turned 20, his father passed away. He inherited Grey Arms from him, and reformed it into Convex Industries. He expanded the company to weapons development, which was largely successful. He began to supply private security corporations and multiple governments worldwide, although was very careful, and avoided publicity. Post Accelerator Incident Over a decade after acquiring Convex Industries, Wilson decided to push into the development of experiment weapons to combat what he saw as the newest threat to society, meta-humans. The weapons developed were highly experimental and unconventional. Wilson desired to make these weapons publicly available, so that innocent civilians could buy them to protect themselves and their families. These weapons ranged from Kinetically Powered Gloves to advanced and lethal Tasers. Crossfire Realizing the imminent threat posed by meta-humans, Wilson decided to take matters into his own hands. Taking the mantle of Crossfire, he decided to utilized his experimental reflex technologies and prototype armours, to combat the Meta-Humans of New Gemini. Earthly Encounter During his crusade against the meta-humans, Wilson ran into a being known as Azul. Azul gave Wilson a trial that tested his strength, endurance, and skill. Wilson passed the trial and was rewarded "Omni-Water", A powerful substance that could assist him in his fight against meta-humans. Ultimately, Azul intended to use him to judge the strength of The Icons. Wilson used this new substance to his advantage, creating a blade out of it which pierced Energy's armour, injuring him greatly. Personality Wilson is usually seen as a serious business CEO, who's patriotism dictates his actions, however when donning the mantle of Crossfire, he is seen to be slightly psychotic, as he enjoys hurting those he hunts. He is generally aggressive and to an extent, fearless. He has a strong hatred towards most Meta-Humans as he believes they are dangerous and volatile. Equipment Wilson utilizes prototype gear that he personally develops, and manufactures through Convex Industries. His most important tool is his Reflex Implants, which allow him to see and react to things 10 times quicker than the average human. He also often uses a jet-pack, along with a lightweight, yet strong armour. After his meeting with Azul, he was able to develop lethal weapons using "Omni-water", such as blades and bullets. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Mercenaries